Better Than Our Parents
by lauraosnes
Summary: as the descendants settle down they have one rule to live by. they'll be better then their parents. / a series of one-shots with the descendants and their children. {one shot collection}
1. First Dance Recital (EviexDoug)

so, since i can't get the idea of the descendants being parents out of my head, I decided to start this one shot collection. i'll write little stories featuring any couple of your choosing and there kid, you can pick the gender too. i'll write all the kids down below so that you can pick from them. they might have similar personalities to the ones in my story Happily Ever After, but this story is AU to that, i'll put the form for requests in the author's note at the bottom.

and for the first one shot in this collection, it's going to be about the daughter of evie and doug (since they're one of my favorite couples)

* * *

First Dance Recital

Ever since she could walk, Kennedy was always tapping her toes away. She loved moving to the rhythm and expressing her joy through dance. When she watched a ballet show on TV, she knew she wanted to be just like those girls on stage. She asked her parents if she could take classes and they let her. When she was four years old, Kennedy walked into her first dance class ever. And if it was even possible, she fell in love even more.

For almost a year, Kennedy went to class twice a week and came home every day with a huge smile on her face. She'd talk for hours about her classes, going into extreme detail. She even tried to teach her father a few moves (it was hilarious and Evie got it all on tape). She learned her leaps and turns. She learned first, second, third, fourth, and fifth position. She practiced for hours at home. Ballet became her life and Kennedy couldn't be happier.

And finally, the day had arrived for Kennedy to show off what she'd learned. Kennedy had her first recital and she was so excited. All her Aunties and Uncles were going along with her cousins. She had her costume, a sparkly pink dress with a tutu like bottom, and her mom promised her that she would do her hair and makeup.

At six in the morning, Kennedy was wide awake. Sitting up in her princess bed, a huge smile on her face, she quickly pulled back on her pink covers and hopped out of bed. She raced down the hall into her parents room, jumping on their beds.

"It's recital day! It's recital day!" she shouted, jumping up and down. Both her parents woke up, exhaustion evident in their eyes.

"Sweetie, it's six in the morning, far too early for you to be up," Doug said, rubbing his eyes.

"But it's recital day daddy!" Kennedy said.

"Honey, your recital isn't until two. And besides, you need your sleep if your going to be ready to dance," Evie said, her daughter shrugging before letting out a small yawn. She snuggled down between her parents and the three slept for a few more hours. Then Kennedy woke up again and the three started their day. Evie made breakfast while Doug tried to keep Kennedy's energy under control.

After breakfast, the parents were able to dial Kennedy's energy down by putting on Barbie of Swan Lake, Kennedy's favorite movie at the time. That kept her busy for a while and then she played with her dolls for a while, having them put on their own dance recital. After she ate lunch, she got ready for her recital. She put her costume on, with her mom's help, and then got to go into her mom's big girl bathroom. Her mom did her makeup perfectly and pulled her dark brown hair into a bun. By the time Evie finished, it was time to head to the theater. Once they arrived, Doug and Evie walked Kennedy backstage to meet with her dance teachers.

"Go out there and make sure you have fun sweetheart! Dance your heart out and break a leg" Doug said, giving Kennedy a pep talk before he left to meet up with others.

"Break a leg? Why would I want to do that?" Kennedy asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"It means good luck angel. I love you," Doug said, kissing Kennedy on top of her head before heading off.

"Come here princess, let me fix your hair," Evie said, putting her daughter down on a stool so she could bobby pin some fly aways. After a few seconds, Kennedy spoke up, her voice timid and shaking.

"Mommy?" Kennedy asked, her voice quiet as a mouse.

"Yes sweetie?" Evie asked, putting down her bobby pins.

"I wanna go home," Kennedy said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Go home? Why would you want to do that, I thought you wanted to dance today?" Evie asked, kneeling down in front of her daughter.

"I'm scared mommy. What if I mess up? What if I really break a leg?" Kennedy said, a few tears falling down her cheeks.

"Honey, it's okay to be scared. That means that you want to show to go well. Which I'm sure it will. You've been practicing at home all the time and you know this routine frontwards and backwards," Evie said, wiping away her daughter's tears.

"But I don't want all those people looking at me. If I mess up, everyone I know will see it," Kennedy said, a sob escaping her. Evie pulled her daughter into her arms, letting her cry it out. After a solid minute of crying, Evie put Kennedy back on her stool.

"Listen to me sweetie, you go out there and you have fun. That's it. Don't think about messing up or about the audience. Just go onto that stage and dance for you. Can you do that honey? Can you go out there and just dance for fun?" Evie said, holding her daughters hands.

"Yeah, I think I can," Kennedy said, a smile breaking out on her face.

"Good, now let me fix your makeup before you go and have fun," Evie said with a smile, redoing the makeup around Kennedy's brown eyes. After Evie left her with her dance teacher, she went and met up with the others in the theatre. When Kennedy's class went on stage, Evie smiled at her daughter and mouthed to her "you can do it". Her daughter's smile grew and when she began to dance, she killed it. Was it perfect? No, but she's only four. But Kennedy had fun and that's all that mattered.

* * *

So I hope you liked that little one shot. Here's how you can request fics. You can either review or PM me your requests. Here's the form:

Parents-

Kid-

Age of Child-

Prompt-

Anything Special You Want in It-

Other-

You can choose any pairing and if you want to do a different pairing then the main ones I have listed below (like JayxCarlos or AudreyxChad) just put that pairing down and pick a kid from one of the parents main pairing.

MalxBen

Daughter- Davina- adventurous and kind. loves to read and write like her father

Son-Riley- is friendly and smart. loves to run and play soccer. he's a mama's boy

EviexDoug

Daughter- Kennedy- is sassy and sweet. loves to dance and is very energetic when excited.

Son- William- is smart and a total bookworm. would rather have his nose in a chemistry book then be outside

CarlosxJane

Daughter- Sophia- is shy but caring. she loves animals and baking

Son- Peter- funny and quick witted. he runs track and is athletic

JayxAudrey

Daughter- Taylor- competitive and fun loving. she's very athletic and hates anything girly

Son- Liam- prideful and quick on his feet. he plays tourney

ChadxLonnie

Daughter- Amara- tough and girly at the same time. loves photography

Son- Damian- slighty narcissistic but also caring at time. he plays tourney

I hope you liked the first one shot in this collection and be sure to send in your requests!


	2. A Week with Dude (JanexCarlos)

Requested by: animegirl426

Parents: Carlos and Jane

Kid: Sophia and Peter

Age: 6 (i changed the age a little to fit the idea better, hope you don't mind)

Prompt: Sophia and Peter getting used to Dude(the dog)

Anything Special:Carlos kissing Jane

* * *

While Carlos graduated from Auradon, Dude stayed their since that was his home. Carlos always made sure to spend time with whenever he visited the school (which he did quite often due to his wife being headmistress). His kids, however, had never met Dude. They'd seen animals when they visited their dad's work and sometimes their dad would bring an animal home for a day or two but that was it. Both parents didn't think they could handle two kids and have pets at home. However, one day Carlos was visiting Jane at work when she asked him something that changed that.

"So, Carlos, you know next week is April vacation and the school's going to be empty all week. Usually Dude goes home with a student but no one could take him this week so I told the rest of the staff that I would take him home. It doesn't mean that we're keeping him forever or getting a pet, I just think this will be a good trial to see if the kids are ready for a pet," Jane explained, her husband scooping her up in a hug as soon as she finished talking. He had been wanting to get a family pet for a while but Jane wasn't sure if the family was ready for a pet of their own.

"This week is going to be amazing Jane, you just wait and see!" Carlos said, setting his wife down. The next day, Jane returned home with Dude and the kids were ecstatic. They loved animals and we excited to get their own. Well, have a chance to get their own.

"He's so cute," Sophia said, sitting on the ground next to Dude, rubbing his belly while Peter sat on the other side rubbing Dude's head.

"Remember, you guys have to help take care of him. And if you behave well this week, we're going to get our own pet," Jane explained to the kids.

"Don't worry mommy, we got this," Peter said.

And they did. Throughout the whole week, the kids showed their parents how well they could take care of the dog. Sophia fed Dude every night, giving him a cup and a half of kibble. She always gave him the same measurements and she didn't one drop the bag of dog food (well, Carlos might have helped her grab the bag, but Jane doesn't need to know that).

Peter was always taking Dude out for walks. He'd take him around the yard and even went for a few hikes with him. He'd play fetch every night and was always making sure Dude got all his energy out. Peter made sure Dude didn't pee in the house and even woke up early in the morning to take him out.

Sophia and Dude would snuggle every night. She loved cuddling with the dog and would always let him rest his head on her lap. She shared her bed with him most nights and she would practice her reading with him (she claimed he loved Green Eggs and Ham the most).

On the last night of Dude's stay, both kids waited for their parents to go to bed before setting up their last night of fun with Dude before he went back to school. They sneaked out of their beds and snuck downstairs to the living room. Sophia grabbed some chairs from the kitchen and Peter grabbed some sheets from the closet. After arranging the chairs, Sophia grabbed some extra pillows while Peter threw the sheets over the couch and chairs. The whole time Dude sat there, watching the two kids with curiosity.

After finishing, both kids looked at the tent. It was good, especially since they did it without their parents. Both kids lied down in their tent with Dude snuggled in between them. They talked to Dude for a while, telling him how much he loved them and how much they would miss him and how they were going to visit him all the time. After finishing their conversation, both kids drifted off to sleep.

At eight, Jane and Carlos came downstairs in a panic at not seeing their children in their bedrooms. They were relived when they saw them in their tent and they stood outside the tent watching them for few minutes. Both kids had an arm around Dude and the looks on their faces for ones of pure happiness.

"You know," Jane whispered, causing Carlos' attention to leave the kids and go to her, "I think this family's ready for a dog." With that, a huge smile broke out on Carlos' face and he scooped Jane up into his arms and spun her around. Once he set her down, he pulled her in for a loving kiss.

* * *

I hope I did your prompt justice animegirl426! let me know what you thought of this in a review.

next time we'll be a malxben prompt with there daughter davina.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Trouble with a Teacher (MalxBen)

Parents: MalxBen

Child: Davina

Age of Child- 8

Prompt- What if their daughter got into trouble one day, and the daughter is a bit of a trouble maker, not evil or anything, but likes to talk in class, just really annoys the teacher, and so when Mal comes to pick her up from the school, the girls teacher starts going off on Mal, because Mal is a villain kid, and at that time Mal is pregnant with their second child, and while normally she wouldn't have let this get to her, she is kinda hormonal. Then Ben comes in, and Idk what happens after that

Requestor: Bethany Tucker

* * *

When Davina entered the 3rd grade, she loved it. She had all her best friends in her class and her teacher, Mrs. Beale, was super nice. She read really fun books and made every subject fun, even math. Plus, she'd always hang up the drawings the students made and she gave out prizes if you did your homework on time. Davina thought third grade was amazing. However, Mrs. Beale was pregnant at the beginning of the school year and right before Christmas break, she went on maternity leave. When Davina came back after winter break, she wasn't pleased to find a substitute teacher.

Mrs. Fitzgerald was a lot different then Mrs. Beale. Mrs. Beale was in her late twenties while Mrs. Fitzgerald was sixty five. Mrs. Beale was always encouraging the students imagination and creativity while Mrs. Fitzgerald focused on realistic goals and science. Mrs. Beale gave out prizes and was fun. Mrs. Fitzgerald only gave out stern warnings and loved rules with a passion. Davina hated her. And she decided that Mrs. Fitzgerald didn't deserve her respect.

At first, Davina just talked more in class and wouldn't be silent during silent reading time. Then she started not finishing her assignments and mocking her teacher if she told her to do something. After two weeks of that, Mrs. Fitzgerald hit her breaking point with the 'devil child' as she called her.

Mal and Ben had driven to Davina's school, since they decided to surprise her with ice cream after school. They usually had Ms. Potts pick her up from school due to their busy schedule lately. The couple had been focused a lot on the upcoming baby and they hadn't be with Davina as much as they liked to be. So they decided to be with her for the rest of the afternoon and the next day, they planned on taking her on a fun day trip of her choosing.

"I'll go in to pick her up, you stay here," Mal said, kissing her husband on the cheek before she walked inside to pick up her daughter. She walked into the office to sign her out when the secretary stopped her.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald would like to speak with you if you have the time," she said, causing Mal to grow worried. Was Davina okay? Did she do something wrong? That seemed highly unlikely since her daughter was always an angel, well, for the most part.

When Mal arrived at her daughter's classroom, she was surprised at what she saw. She saw her daughter sitting on a seat next to her teacher's desk, her head down but that's not what shocked her. Her daughter's substitute teacher, who she had not met yet, was standing next to her daughter, covered in glitter.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Mal asked, walking over to her daughter.

"I'm glad I could speak with you today," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, sitting down behind her desk, "Please, have a seat." Mal sat down next to her daughter. She looked over at her, but Davina wouldn't meet her eyes.

"We haven't met yet, I'm Mal," Mal said, holding out her hand to the teacher.

"I know who you are," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, not shaking hands. Mal put her hand down and put on a fake smile, as this women was starting to get on her nerves.

"The reason I asked to meet with you is because over the past two weeks, your daughter has become a menace in my classroom," Mrs. Fitzgerald started, causing Mal to look at her in shock.

"A menace? What did she do?"

"Ever since I started teaching this class, she has given me nothing but attitude. She talks when I'm trying to teach and won't be silent during silent reading. She talks back to me and disobeys ever order I give. She doesn't follow directions and she doesn't finish half her assignments. And today, oh today, she crossed the line. I gave the children an assignment to draw their favorite animal and write three facts about them. When I was walking around the classroom checking on the students, I saw that Davina had misunderstood the directions," Mrs. Fitzgerald explained.

"I didn't misunderstand the directions, I was drawing my favorite animal!" Davina protested from her seat but one look from her mother made her quiet.

"Unicorns aren't animals. And when I took her paper and told her to start over, she was obviously angry with me. When I walked over to help a few other students, this child came up behind me and poured a bucket of glitter over me. Thank god the day was almost over when it happened and the TA could help the class clean up and be dismissed while I dealt with _her_ ," Mrs. Fitzgerald finished. To say Mal was shocked would be an understatement. Davina was always happy and kind and nice. She wasn't mean to people. Sure, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind but she didn't talk back to her teachers or pour glitter on them.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Fitzgerald. This isn't like the Davina I know and she will definitely be punished when we get home," Mal said, before turning to her daughter, "Davina, is there anything you want to say to Mrs. Fitzgerald?"

"Yeah, I hate you and I hope you go back to what ever looney bin you came from!" Davina shouted, glaring at her teacher. Mrs. Fitzgerald gasped in shocked and glared at the child. Mal stood up in shock and walked over to her daughter.

"Davina! We do not hate people!" Mal said before turning to Mrs. Fitzgerald, "I am so so sorry about her behavior and I promise this won't happen again." She motioned for Davina to get up and she began walking to the door when she heard Mrs. Fitzgerald mutter something under her breath.

"Doesn't surprise me. She is your daughter after all." Mal turned around, anger evident on her face.

"Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying is that you were raised by a villain. I can't even imagine what you teach her at home," Mrs. Fitzgerald said. Alright, Mal already didn't like this Mrs. Fitzgerald person and now she was crossing a line.

"Alright, I get that my daughter hasn't been the nicest to you and that will change, but I raised her well. I'm not my mother and I raised my daughter to be a kind and loving person," Mal said, standing a few feet in front of the teacher.

"Well you did an amazing job," Mrs. Fitzgerald said, her words dripping with sarcasm. Mal was burning with rage but most of it was probably the hormones.

"You know what, from what I've seen of you from this brief moment together, I don't blame my daughter for what she did. You seem like a heartless person who shouldn't be anywhere near children, much less teaching them. If it were up to me, I'd have you fired and you know what, maybe I will," Mal said, her hormones getting the better of her.

Now, while all this was going on, Ben was sitting in the car. After a few minutes of waiting, he got concerned. So he got out of the car and walked into the office. The secretary explained what happened as she showed Ben to Davina's classroom. When he arrived, he heard Mrs. Fitzgerald's and Mal's fight.

"Mal, calm down," he said, walking into the classroom. He walked over to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's just your hormones speaking now. This anger isn't good for the baby. Davina and I will meet you in the car, go." He kissed her on her forehead before Mal left. Mal gave Mrs. Fitzgerald one final glare before she left.

"Mrs. Fitzgerald, I apologize on behalf of my daughter and wife. I assure you this won't happen again and Davina will behave in class on Monday. However, next time, be careful with how you speak to your queen," Ben said to Mrs. Fitzgerald before turning and picking up Davina and walking out the door. "Have a good day Mrs. Fitzgerald."

Ben walked down the hall until he found a bench which he sat Davina down on. He kneeled down in front of his daughter and noticed how she wouldn't meet his eyes. Her eyes fell to the ground. When the secretary told Ben what had happened, a small part of him wasn't surprised. Yes, his daughter was a kind and loving person and the thought of her being rude to someone shocked him. But Ben figured she'd act out sooner or later. With her parents focused on the new baby, their attention was away from Davina, which had never happened before. It was common for kids to act out when they don't have their parents attention.

"Davina, look at me," Ben said softly, taking his daughter's hand in his. Davina shook her head, her eyes glued to the floor. "Davina, look at me, please." After another minute of coaxing, Davina's eyes left the floor and met her fathers.

"Why did you pour glitter on Mrs. Fitzgerald?" Ben asked. Davina shrugged before answering.

"She said that unicorns weren't animals and it made me mad," Davina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I know that's not the only reason Davina," Ben said, "Why were you mean to Mrs. Fitzgerald?"

"Because I don't like her," Davina said, her eyes drifting away from Ben's, a sign she was lying.

"Davina, tell me the truth."

"Because she's not Mrs. Beale! After Christmas, she was the only one left that loved me and then she was gone too," Davina said, "And Mrs. Fitzgerald didn't like us, she was always strict and mean and didn't care about our drawings."

"Davina, what do you mean Mrs. Beale was the only person left that loved you? There are tons of people that love you. There's all your aunties and uncles and cousins and everyone at the palace and your mom and I," Ben said. Did Davina think that her parents didn't love her anymore?

"Yeah, but when the baby comes they're all gonna love the baby and not me. You and mommy already love the baby more than me so they will too," Davina said, a few tears falling down her face. When Davina said that, Ben's heart broke. How could Davina think they don't love her. Sure they were busy preparing for the new baby but they always told her that they loved her.

"Davina, your mother and I love you so much and nothing will ever change that. Just because we've been focused on the new baby doesn't mean we don't love you. You're our princess and nothing will ever change that," Ben said, wiping away Davina's tears, "Do you understand that?"

"Yes daddy," Davina nodded. Ben smiled and pulled the girl in for a hug. After hugging for a solid minute, Ben stood up with Davina in his arms.

"Come on, we're going to go home and mommy and I are going to help you make an apology card for Mrs. Fitzgerald. And then we're going to bake her 'I'm Sorry' cookies," Ben said, carrying his daughter out to the car. For the whole weekend, the parents were with Davina every second. They would make sure that Davina knew she was loved every minute of her life.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that one-shot. I'm really proud of it and it's one of my favorite one-shots I've ever written. Tell me what you guys thought in a review.

Also, I'm going a ton of requests for this story and I promise I will do all of them, but I'm not going to do them in the order I get them just because sometimes I get a prompt and it's just like I have this perfect idea for it and I can't get it out of my head. But I will do all of them, I promise.

Next time: Jay/Carlos and there daughter Taylor.


	4. Bully Boy (JayxCarlos)

Jay/Carlos  
Child Taylor  
Age 15  
Prompt so Taylor was bullied or used by a boy and Carlos and Jay threaten him with these attack dogs and steal a bunch of his stuff.

* * *

A few weeks ago, Taylor's school had there sports awards night. Taylor was there of course, as she played almost every sport offered at the school. At the ceremony, the school awarded one student the "Athlete of the Year" award. And this year, the lucky winner was Taylor. Her parents were very proud of her (they may have shed some tears).

However, Steven Smith, Taylor's rival at school, wasn't happy with the outcome of the awards night. He firmly believed that he deserved the award and that Taylor shouldn't have won. For the past two weeks, every chance he got he reminded Taylor that he should have won and how horrible she is and what a total b*tch she is and a lot of other crap. For the most part, Taylor just ignored him. But today, he did something she couldn't ignore.

It was the end of the day and Taylor was getting ready to head home. She finished putting away her unwanted textbooks in her locker and was ready to walk home (since she lived like five minutes down the road.) She closed her locker and turned to come face to face with Steven.

"Ugh, Steven, what do you want now?" Taylor asked, crossing her arms.

"I want what's rightfully mine," Steven said.

"Look, Steven, we've been over this. I'm the better athlete and you just have to accept that," Taylor said smugly.

"Ah, yeah right b*tch. We all know I'm the top athlete at the school and the only reason they're even giving you the award is because they want to encourage more girls to play sports," Steven said, "So here's what your gonna do. You're going to walk down to the office and tell them that you don't want the award. You're going to tell them that I deserve it. Got it?"

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don't Steven?" Taylor asked and the next thing she knew, Steven's fist connecting with her face. Taylor stumbled back, almost falling to the ground. She covered the eye that had been hit and when she looked over at where Steven was standing, he was gone.

Taylor was shocked. Now, she wasn't like other girls who screamed in terror at the thought of violence. She was tough and she had been taking martial arts since she was four. But for a guy to punch her? She'd never been in a fight fight before and she'd never have someone hit her and mean to hurt her. That's what shocked her. She opened her locker and looked in the mirror she had in there. Steven's fist had given her a nice black eye.

"Oh no, dads are so gonna freak," Taylor whispered before hurriedly rushing out the door of the school and jogging home. The whole jog home Taylor tried to think of an excuse as to why she had a black eye. Hit herself with her locker? Fell down the stairs? Some rabid dog? No, none of those would work. _I'll just have to hide it_ Taylor thought as she arrived at her family's home. To her luck, both her parents were home.

"Alright, I'll just go in there and rush right upstairs," Taylor whispered before opening the door. Both her dads were in the living room and from their view, they could only see the side of her face that didn't have the black eye.

"Hi dads, I'm back from school, love ya," Taylor said as she ran up the stairs to her room. At the sound of her voice, both Carlos and Jay looked up from the TV and over at the stairway, only to see their daughter race onto the last step and disappear from sight. This action alone worried them. Taylor always saw them when she got home. She'd walk over, give them a hug and talk for a while before she went and did her own thing.

"What's up with her?" Carlos asked his husband.

"I don't know, but it's weird. Maybe something happened at school?" Jay guessed. Taylor usually didn't hide things from her fathers. Most of the time she just told them what was going on, they were that close.

"What if it's a girl thing? I hate when they're girl things," Carlos said, groaning at the thought. Last time the 'girl problem' was that Taylor had no tampons and couldn't leave the house to get more because "she didn't want niagara to explode in her pants." The two stood in the aisle for a solid half hour before giving up and calling Evie for help. She still hasn't let them live that down.

"Nah, she usually more up front with girl things," Jay said thinking, "You know, we could just ask her."

"Guess it's worth a shot," Carlos said with a shrug.

"Taylor, will you come down here please?" Jay shouted. Upstairs, Taylor heard her dad's shout and cursed. She had just found the makeup Aunt Evie gave her and she couldn't face her dads without it. If they saw the black eye, they'd freak and baby her.

"Um, I'm a little busy at the moment. I'm working on, uh, homework," Taylor lied, hoping her dads would buy it. They didn't. Taylor always did her homework after dinner, never before.

"You can work on homework later. Just come down here please," Jay shouted up to her again. _What do I do, what do I do?_ Taylor thought as she rushed around the room trying to figure out something. Coming up with no good plan, she settled with the quickest thing. She pulled her hair out of the pony tail it was in and parted her hair so some of the front section was covering her black eye. Sure she looked goth but it was better then anything. She took her time getting downstairs, since she really didn't want to face her dads.

"You guys wanted to see me?" Taylor said, standing in the entry way. Both dads looked at each other before looking back at Taylor.

"Um, why is your hair like that?" Carlos asked.

"I'm, uh, experimenting. It's a common thing that teens do and uh, I'm a teen so I figured, why not experiment with my look," Taylor rambled, a sign that she was lying. Both her dads knew all the signs of her lying.

"Yeah, sure. Just move your hair and sit down," Jay said, his worry for his daughter growing. Taylor rarely lied, and it was never to them.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good here," Taylor said, leaning against the wall. Rolling his eyes, Jay stood up, walked over to his daughter, and moved her hair.

"Um, I don't think you wanna," Taylor said just before her dad moved her hair. Both her parents gasped with shock when they saw the black eye.

"Oh my god, Taylor! Why didn't you tell us!" Jay said in shock.

"I'm getting you some ice," Carlos said, already halfway to the kitchen.

"Daddy, that's not necessary. I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt," Taylor said.

"Oh really," Jay said rising an eyebrow. He poked the black eye with one finger and Taylor flinched in pain, muttering a soft 'ow'. "Yeah that's what I thought." Jay grabbed one Taylor's arms and lead her to the couch just as Carlos walked back in with the ice pack. Carlos sat next to his daughter and placed the ice pack on the brushing. Taylor flinched at the cold.

"Alright, who did this to you? What happened?" Jay asked, sitting on the other side of Taylor.

"Um, I hit my face with my locker," Taylor lied.

"Seriously? We know when your lying Taylor," Carlos said, "What happened?"

"Alright, there's this guy in my grade named Steven Smith and he's all pissed because I got the athlete of the year award and he didn't. For the past few weeks he's been annoying the crap out of me, going on and on about how he should have won and girls don't deserve to win. Today, he told me to tell the office that I wanted to give my award to him. I told him no and he punched me in the face," Taylor explained. When she finished her tale, her dads were furious. How dare someone do that to their little girl.

"How dare he!" Jay said, standing up in rage.

"Dad, calm down, it's fine," Taylor said.

"It is not fine Taylor. No guy should ever hit a girl, especially my little girl. I swear, when I lay my hands on that guy," Jay said, cracking his knuckles.

"You know, we just got some aggressive dogs in the shelter. I say we go and take them to that guy's house and let them take care of him," Carlos said, just as angry as Jay.

"Dads, you are not allowed to hurt him or send attack dogs. Besides, I already plan on emailing the principal," Taylor explained, the only calm one in the room.

"Fine, you're sure your okay?" Carlos asked in concern.

"Positive Dad, it's just a little sore, that's it. I think I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a nap," Taylor said, standing up. She gave each of her dads a hug before going upstairs to her room.

"Alright, sleep tight honey. We're gonna go pick up some food," Jay shouted up to Taylor, getting an "okay" in response. Carlos looked at his husband with confusion on his face.

"Why do we need to go get food? You already started dinner and we just went grocery shopping yesterday," Carlos questioned.

"We're not getting food, we're getting revenge," Jay said, tossing Carlos the car keys.

The next day, Taylor returned from school with a smug look on her face. She walked over to her two dads in the kitchen and stood in front in of them with her arms crossed.

"So, is there anything you two want to tell me?" Taylor asked.

"I don't think so," Carlos responded.

"Why? Did something happen at school?" Jay asked, acting completely oblivious.

"Yes, actually. Steven showed up to school with bite marks on his arms and legs. He claimed that some crazy dogs chased him around the woods near his house last night. He also said that when he got back home, some of his belongings were gone. Do you two know anything about that?" Taylor asked, raising her eyebrow at them.

"Wow, how tragic," Carlos said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yes, horrible. However, I know nothing about that," Jay added, also taking a sip of his beverage. Taylor just shook her head before giving each dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said before turning and going upstairs to her bedroom.

"We did good," Carlos said, giving his husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, we sure did."

* * *

I hope that was good. I can totally picture Carlos and Jay getting revenge like that though. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!

Next time will be another Mal&Ben story with Davina (since I have like fifty requests for them) this one will be a little different and will be centered around chocolate chip cookies.


	5. Chocolate Chip Cookies (MalxBen)

Parents: BenxMal

Child: Davina

Age of Child- varied

Prompt- Mal and Davina should be making chocolate chip cookies together. A cute mother/daughter scene with an appearance from Ben at the end

For this one-shot, it's going to be moments throughout Davina's childhood when she made chocolate chip cookies with Mal

* * *

Age 5

"Mommy?" Davina asked her mother when she wandered into the kitchen that afternoon. She had been searching for her mom and found her in the kitchen, ingredients all around her.

"Yes sweetie?" Mal replied, looking over at her daughter for a second before returning to gathering more ingredients.

"Whatcha doing?" Davina asked.

"I am baking cookies for your father," Mal replied, grabbing the bowl of chocolate chips from the fridge. When Davina saw the delicious treat in her mother's hands, her face gave a look of awe. Chocolate was Davina's weakness.

"Ooh, chocolate!" Davina said, rushing over to try and grab some of the chips from her mother's hands. However, Mal knew her daughter very well and held the bowl up before Davina could steal some.

"It you want some of the chocolate, you have to help me bake the cookies," Mal said, placing the chocolate chips next to the other ingredients. Davina nodded eagerly, grabbing the extra apron from the chair.

"Alright, first we have to add half a cup of vegetable oil," Mal said, handing the vegetable oil to Davina. "Do you think you can pour it into the cup for me?"

"Yup!" Davina said with a huge smile on her face. Mal held the cup for her while Davina poured the liquid to the correct measurement. For the next ten minutes, the two poured and mixed all the ingredients together. After placing the cookies in the oven, Mal and Davina sat at the kitchen island, eating the extra chocolate chips.

"Mommy, why are we making daddy cookies?" Davina asked.

"Well, when your father and I started dating, I made him some chocolate chip cookies. He told me they were some of the best cookies he ever had. Ever since then, I make them on the day we started dating," Mal said, changing the story slightly.

"That's romantic mommy," Davina said as the timer went off and Mal took the cookies out of the oven. While the cookies cooled, the two arranged a beautiful tray to use to bring the cookies to Ben's office. Ben had been working on a proposal from some of the other royals in the kingdom and it was stressing him out. So when he heard a knock at the door, he was happy for a distraction.

"Who is it?" he asked, putting down his papers.

"Davina and mommy!" Davina said from the hallway.

"Come in," Ben said, a smile growing on his face. Anytime he saw his princess he immediately became ten times more happy. His two girls entered his study, Davina carrying the tray of cookies and milk. For the next hour, the family of three sat around, eating cookies and laughing.

Age 10

When Davina came home from school, Mal could tell something was off the minute she walked in. Davina walked in the house instead of her typical skipping. She wasn't smiling, she had a neutral look on. She didn't greet her mom, just walked by and sat at the kitchen table.

"You okay sweetheart?" Mal asked, sitting next to her daughter. Davina just shrugged and replied with a short "fine". _She is most defiantly not fine_ Mal thought, trying to think of an idea to get the girl happy and talkative again (because honestly, sad and quiet Davina scared her.)

"Well, I was thinking of making some cookies. Wanna help?" Mal asked.

"Sure," Davina replied, a fake smile on her face. Mal could tell it wasn't real because Davina's eyes didn't light up like they always did when Davina smiled. The two both started gathering the ingredients and Davina even snuck a few chocolate chips before her mother took them from her.

"Alright, I'll crack the eggs, you do the measuring," Mal said, grabbing three eggs from the carton while Davina began pouring the vegetable oil into the measuring cup. After adding all the ingredients into the bowl, Mal mixed it all together and plopped the dough onto the cookie tray. While the cookies cooked, Davina worked on homework, still in her sad mood.

"Alright, let's give these cookies five minutes to cool," Mal said as she pulled the tray out of the oven. After three minutes, Mal poured two cups of milk and placed them on the table. When the cookies were ready, Mal placed them on a plate and put them on the table. After one cookie, Davina spilled the beans.

"Jack's moving," Davina admitted, not even trying to hide her sadness anymore. Jack was one of Davina's best friends and the two were constantly hanging out. They were in the same class and sat next to each other.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm sure you'll stay in touch. Where's he moving to?" Mal asked.

"Up north, near Arendelle," Davina said, dipping one of her cookies in her glass of milk.

"That's not that far. It's only a half hour drive," Mal said but Davina's mood didn't improve, "You know, Aunt Evie moved far away once."

"She did?" Davina asked, looking up from her glass of milk.

"Yup. She was moving away to go to a really good college near the east shore. I was really worried that it would be hard to stay in touch and I almost told her not to go. But I realized that even if someone's far away, they'll always stay your friend. Evie and I always called and we'd visit each other whenever we could. When she moved back a few years later, it was like nothing had changed. I'm sure you and Jack will still be best friends," Mal said, causing a real smile to appear on Davina's face.

"Thanks mommy," Davina said, giving her mom a hug.

"No problem sweetie. Now, how bout we go bring your dad some of these delicious cookies?"

Age 16

"Any luck?" Mal asked as Ben walked back into the living room.

"Nope. I stood outside her door begging for a half hour and she wouldn't budge. I could hear her crying but she wouldn't let me in," Ben said with a sad shake of his head. Earlier that day, Davina had come home from school a sobbing mess. She ran by her parents, who asked what was wrong. Davina sobbed the words "Freddie cheated" before locking herself in her room. Ben had gone up first to try and coax his daughter out of the room but he had no such luck.

"I'll try," Mal said, walking up the stairs and down the hall to Davina's room. "Davina, honey, it's mom. Will you please open the door?"

"Go away mom!" Davina shouted, sobbing between words. It really hurt Mal to hear her daughter so heartbroken. She had been dating Freddie for almost year and Davina really loved him. Obviously, Freddie didn't feel the same way.

"Please Davina," Mal begged but she got no reply. _How do I get her out?_ Mal thought.

"You know, I was thinking of making cookies. You want to help?" Mal asked, knowing their was no way her daughter could resist the idea. Cookies were Davina's life and baking them made the cookies ten times better according to Davina. After a minute, Davina opened the door, wearing an oversized sweater and leggings with her uggs. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her face was makeup free, most of it probably washed away from the tears.

"I'll help make the cookies, but I'm not talking about the incident," Davina said.

"Alright, no talking about it," Mal said, holding her hands up in mock surrender. The two walked down the kitchen in silence. Both grabbed different ingredients and began pouring and mixing without any words being spoken. However, once the dough was finished, the water works couldn't be stopped.

"I j-just can't b-believe he w-would do t-that to m-me," Davina said, crying while also eating the cookie dough. Both girls had given up on the cookies and settled for the dough. Mal sat next to her sobbing daughter at the kitchen table. Both girls had spoons full of dough and we eating it like no tomorrow.

"I know, he's stupid for not realizing how special you are," Mal comforted, rubbing her daughter's back.

"And he h-had to do it with K-karen D-daniels. Everyone k-knows she's the school s-slut!" Davina said, letting out a loud sob at the end before stuffing a spoonful of dough into her mouth.

"Ew, he cheated on you for Karen? Man he is crazy," Mal said, having heard stories about the whore named Karen Daniels.

"I know right! Ugh, m-men are s-so stupid," Davina said, letting out more sobs.

"Hey, not all men are stupid," Ben said walking into the kitchen carrying his old tourney gear bag.

"Hi dad," Davina said, still crying her heart out.

"Hey princess, I'm sorry about Freddie," Ben said, giving his daughter a hug.

"I'll l-live. I'll just n-never leave the h-house again," Davina said, shoving more cookie dough into her mouth before discovering they were almost out. "No, I n-need cookie dough t-to live!"

"It's alright, I'll make some more," Mal said, getting up and gathering the ingredients again. "Hey, Ben, what are you doing with your tourney bag?"

"Uh, just meeting with Carlos, Jay, and Chad," Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are you three doing?"

"Uh, nothing you can prove."

* * *

I hope you all like those three little moments. Which one was your favorite? Tell me in a review. Also, I'm gonna make a polyvore collection for this story so I hope you check that out. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	6. Abuse Instead of Love (MalxBen)

so this one shot is a little bit of a combination of requests. I've been getting a lot of requests to do a one-shot of Davina getting bullied and coming home with bruises and ones where she has an abusive boyfriend. i've decided to combine the ideas because i have a similar idea for each request. i tried to include what everyone wanted and i hope you all enjoy it.

Parents- BenxMal

Child- Davina

Age of Child- 15

* * *

A few months ago, Davina finally got a boyfriend. His name was Eric and he was everything a girl could dream for. He was sweet and understanding. He was always surprising Davina with roses and chocolate. He was there for her when she needed him and Davina couldn't have been more happy. That is, until a few weeks ago when Eric... changed. He got mad at her for no reason and would say some really hurtful things. He'd snap at her and yell at her in front of everyone at school. At times he'd even give her a slap or two. He'd say he was sorry and Davina accepted it, not wanting to loose the one person who cared about.

I know what you're thinking. What about Davina's parents? Well, at that point in time, Davina didn't think they cared that much about her. Her mother had given birth to her younger brother Riley a month or so before and he had most of their parent's attention. Davina tried to act like it didn't bother her, she was a teenager after all, but she was still their kid and she craved attention like any other child. So Davina dealt with Eric's odd behavior and didn't tell a soul. Today, however, Davina reached her breaking point.

She was at her locker for the last period of the day and was putting away some books before walking home. She placed the last book away and closed her locker to find Eric standing there.

"H-hey Eric," Davina said, a certain shake to her voice due to the nerves the boy caused her.

"Hey babe, so you wanna do dinner tonight?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"I would love to baby, but I c-can't tonight," Davina said, not looking Eric's eyes. His face turned from a happy one to one of darkness.

"Why not?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

"I p-promised my p-parents I would go to s-some royal dinner tonight. I can't g-get out of it, I'm s-sorry," Davina said, scared of what would come next.

"Oh, so your parents are more important then me? The parents who don't love you are more important then the guy who gives you everything!" Eric exploded.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," Davina said, fear growing inside of her. The next thing she knew, Eric's hand was hitting her cheek hard. She could feel some cuts on her face from his rings. That'd be hard to cover up. Next thing she knew, his fist was connecting with her lip. She could taste the blood. He slapped her again and then pushed her to the floor. Davina fell in an awkward position and could hear her wrist snap.

"Remember next time, I always come first," Eric said before walking away. When she was certain that he was gone, she stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom. She looked at her self in the mirror and silent tears began to stream down her face. She had two small cuts on her left cheek and her lip was split. She had a bruise on her arm from when she fell and she knew her wrist was broken. This was the worst thing Eric had ever done. Sure, he'd slap her now and then but he'd always apologize right away. He'd never broken a bone or left a mark. Davina didn't know how she could hide this.

"Wait, they never notice me anyway. If I stay in my room, I can hide it with makeup until it goes away," Davina whispered to herself. She dabbed at her cuts with some water, which stung, before exiting the bathroom and quickly walking home. The palace was minutes from the school and Davina liked walking home. It gave her time to think. Her walk today, however, was filled with worried thoughts. She had to tell someone about her wrist, it needed to be looked at. But she couldn't tell anyone about Eric, they wouldn't understand. She didn't understand.

While Davina walked home, Mal was sitting in the living room. Evie had offered to watch Riley for the afternoon and evening so the parents could catch up with Davina. They hadn't had a quality conversation with her since the baby was born and they felt bad. So, they decided to bake some cookies with her this afternoon and go out to dinner with her. Ben was upstairs changing after a council meeting.

When Davina walked in the door, she could hear her parents a few rooms over. Oh no she thought. They'd see her cuts and bruises before she could cover them. Then they'd ask questions and Davina knew her parents would know if she was lying. She would have to tell them about Eric and then he'd find out and when he did... Davina didn't want to even think about what would happen.

"Davina, is that you?" Mal asked, getting up and walking towards the entrance of the house to meet her daughter.

"Uh, yeah, but I have to go to the, uh, bathroom," Davina said before turning and running up the stairs. However, Ben was walking down the stairs at that moment and Davina stopped a few steps in front of him. Mal had just entered the room and spotted her daughter.

"Davina! What happened to you?" Ben asked, running down the rest of the steps to look at his daughter. Mal walked up and saw the damage as well, gasping out of shock.

"I, uh, fell at school," Davina said, not looking in either parents eye. That's how her parents knew she was lying.

"Come on, we're going to the infirmary," Mal said, grabbing Davina's bad wrist, causing the girl to hiss in pain. Mal and Ben looked at the wrist, not even noticing the damage to the wrist at first. Mal grabbed the other arm and began guiding the girl to the infirmary.

"What really happened?" Ben asked as the three walked the palace halls.

"I told you, I fell," Davina said as the three reached the infirmary. Mal immediatly began searching for the proper medical supplies. When she found out she was pregnant, she decided to take an eight week medical course so she could treat most of her children's injuries and sicknesses. She wasn't a fan of the doctor's and like to avoid the place if she could. She learned everything, from how to disinfect cuts to set and wrap broken bones.

"We know when your lying Davina," Mal said, putting some disinfectent cream and some gauze on the counter. Ben guided his daughter to the exam table and made her sit down.

"I c-can't tell you," Davina said, looking at the ground, a few tears falling. Ben looked at Mal in concern. The girl quickly finished gathering her supplies and placed them on the counter closest to her daughter.

"Davina, you can tell us anything. We're your parents, no matter what, we'll be there for you," Ben said, lifting Davina's head up and wiping away her tears. Davina just shook her head, looking at the ground again. Mal sighed but began to clean out her cuts with the cream. It stung a little but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as her wrist hurt.

"I c-can't," Davina said, more tears fall out of her eyes as her mother placed bandages over Davina's cuts. Instead of starting to work on Davina's wrist, Mal pulled her daughter in for a hug. It was clear her daughter was in distress and Mal just wanted to make it better. Ben joined in on the hug, rubbing circles on his daughters back. It was a technique he usually used when her daughter had nightmares and it usually helped her daughter calm down. After a few minutes, the sobs died down to silent tears.

"Tell us what happened D. We just want to help," Ben said, sitting next to his daughter as Mal started to work on her wrist. Davina shook her head, her mouth unable to tell the tale of her injuries.

"Did someone do this to you?" Mal asked before setting Davina's wrist, causing her daughter to flinch and let out a whimper. She nodded her head at her mother's question.

"Who?" Ben asked.

"I c-can't say," Davina whispered.

"Davina, I promise you that if you tell us, you'll be fine. Whoever did this won't be able to hurt you anymore," Ben said, turning Davina's head so she'd look at him.

"E-eric," Davina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That guy you went on a date with a few months ago?" Mal asked as she put away the supplies before sitting next to her daughter.

"Yeah, we've been dating for a few months and a few weeks ago he started acting weird. Then he'd hit me every now and t-then, b-but I didn't know w-what to do. And t-today he was worse then e-ever before and I j-just don't k-know why he'd do t-that to m-me. H-he was s-supposed to l-love me," Davina said, sobbing by the end. Her parents held her as she cried.

"Some people don't know how to give love. Some people get so angry they take it out on others and it's wrong. It's a horrible thing that some people go through, but when it happens you need to tell someone. Not only for your safety but so that those that hurt you can get some help," Ben explained.

"I know, I wanted to t-tell you but you w-were so b-busy with Riley. I d-didn't want to b-burden you," Davina said.

"Davina, you will never be a burden to us. If something like this is going on, you need to tell us. We're your parents and it's our job to protect you," Mal said, pulling her daughter in for another hug.

"Now, how about we make some cookies?"

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. just an fyi, updates are going to be more spread out now cause i just started school. i'll try to update whenever i can but i also have other stories not only on this site but on wattpad. so please be patient and i'll update when i can. thanks for reading!


	7. Magic (MalxBen)

so sorry about the lack of updates. a famly member has been in the hospital and things are finally starting to return to normal.

pairing- mal/ben

child- davina

age of child- 13

prompt- davina gets her powers but doesn't know how to control them

* * *

Growing up, Davina showed no sign of getting powers. Her eyes never flashed green and she never asked her parents about spells or potions. That was a relief to Mal, who wanted her child to have no ties to Malificient. However, that all changed when Davina was thirteen.

She was at school, walking down the halls to her next class with Kennedy. The two were talking about a new movie and everything was normal. Until Cassie opened her big mouth. Cassie was the school bully and made it her life goal to torment Kennedy and Davina. For the most part, the two girls were able to ignore her. But today, Cassie took it too far.

"Look who it is. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Cassie said, blocking Kennedy and Davina's path with her group of minions.

"Get out of the way Cassie," Davina said, rolling her eyes.

"Why would I listen to you Davina? You're just a little spoiled brat," Cassie said, trying to sound intimidating.

"Please, Davina has more class in her pinkie then you have in your whole body," Kennedy said.

"Really Ken? We all know you'll never be as smart as your parents," Cassie said, causing Kennedy to flinch.

"Hey, not cool," Davina said, taking a step forward.

"Woah, watch out guys. Davina's channeling her grandma. I still don't know why they allow you two to attend here. Who knows? Maybe you'll betray us and kill us. After all, evil is in your DNA," Cassie said with a smirk on her face. That struck a nerve in Davina. She knew who her grandmother was, but she hated talking about her. She knew her mom wasn't bad but she hated when people brought it up.

Davina didn't know what happened next. She could feel all the anger building up inside of her and she couldn't keep it inside. Cassie deserved to pay for that. She felt her eyes burn and her hand rising up from the side of her body. The next thing she knew, Cassie was flying across the hall and banging into some lockers. The kids around them gasped in shock and backed away in terror.

"You little witch!" Cassie shouted, but Davina barely heard her. She barely recognized anything. Her powers were taking full control of her and she didn't know how to stop them.

"Your the witch here Cassandra. You act like you own these halls but guess what, you don't! If you mess with anyone again, I'll make sure you feel more pain than just being slammed into lockers," Davina threatened, her voice deeper then usual. Fire began to brew in her hands and Cassie looked petrified. Then, it all went away. It's like Davina stepped out of a trance. The fire vanished, but her eyes still burned. She looked around and saw the destruction she caused.

"D, you alright?" Kennedy asked, walking up and putting her hand on Davina's shoulder. Davina shook it off and backed two feet away.

"Don't come near me," she said, scared of what she could do to her friend. She looked at Cassie and said "I'm so sorry." That's the last thing she said before Davina fled the school.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What happened to her? Why is there a problem?" Mal questioned as her and Ben walked into the school. The principal had called the two of them and told them that there was a problem with Davina at school and they were needed immediatly.

"I'm sure we'll find out in a minute Mal," Ben said, acting calm on the outside. On the inside, he was in full out panic mode as well. When the two entered the main office, they spotted Evie and Doug comforting a crying Kennedy. That didn't help their nerves.

"Mr. and Mrs. Adams, thank goodness your here. We have a problem," the principal said, motioning for the two to sit down. She showed them the tape of what happened in the hallway. "We heard the crash and when we arrived, Davina was gone. We talked to Kennedy and she told us that Cassie was being rude to them. She said something insulting and then Davina entered some trance of sorts. She wasn't herself and she sent Cassie across the room and then threatened her. Kennedy told us that she tried to approach her but Davina was terrified of hurting someone else so she ran. Do you have any idea what could have caused this outburst?"

"Oh no, her powers must have come in. When someone gets there powers, they usually have a burst of power right away. They can't control it and one emotion usually controls it. They can't control their actions and when they snap out of it, they still have minimal control over the powers," Ben said, having done some research after Davina was born so he could be ready for this day.

"We have to find her Ben," Mal said, looking at Ben with worry. She hadn't gone through a power burst but she had heard of them. She knew how Davina must feel at that moment though. She felt scared, afraid of herself. She felt like a monster and that thought broke Mal's heart.

"Please do. And have her take a few days off to get her powers under control. There will be no consequences for what's occurred today," the principal said, leading the two out. The couple practically ran to their car.

"Alright, where would she go?" Ben asked as he pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"She wouldn't go back to the palace. She must think she's some monster so she wouldn't go near a whole lot of people," Mal said, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of her daughter being afraid of her own shadow.

"I think I know where she might go," Ben said, taking a sudden right turn. After driving for a few minutes, Mal knew where they were. They were going to the stone gazebo at the Enchanted Lake. The family had claimed it as their own secret spot and Davina always went there if she wanted some quiet time. If she would be anywhere, that would be the spot. When the two arrived, they sat in the car for a minute, thinking of what to say.

"I don't know what to say to her," Mal whispered as the two sat in silence.

"We'll figure it out, we're her parents. We know her better than anyone," Ben said, taking Mal's hand in his. When they first found out they were pregnant, Mal was worried. She wasn't sure if she could be a mom and Ben told her that they'd figure it out as they go. They're still doing that now. The two got out of the car, walking towards the stone gazebo. As they grew closer, they could hear someone crying.

Davina sat on the edge of the gazebo, holding her head in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face and ugly sobs were being released from her mouth. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was so mad at Cassie and then the red took over. She knew what she was doing but she couldn't stop it. Davina couldn't believe she'd hurt someone.

"Davina?" Mal said as her and Ben approached their daughter. Davina turned and saw her parents walking towards her. When Davina had originally fled the school, she didn't want to see anyone she cared about in fear of hurting them. But when she saw her parents, the fear of hurting them was overpowered with the need for her parents love and guidance.

"Mom," Davina said, wrapping her arms around her mother when she reached her. "I'm s-so sorry about t-today. I d-don't know w-what happened."

"It's alright, we'll figure it out," Mal said, holding her daughter as Ben held Davina on the other side. They'd figure it out. Together.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. The ending isn't my favorite thing but I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll hopefully have another update soon. Next time, it's a father daughter dance.


	8. Father Daughter Dance (Multiple Pairings

pairing- bal, devie, jaylos

kids- davina, kennedy, taylor

age of kids- 7 or 8

prompt- father daughter dance please!

* * *

Ben was sitting at his desk in his office. He had to fill out some reports and was quite honestly, bored out of his mind. While he loved being king and helping the people of Auradon, the paperwork was an absolute bore. The knock on the door was a much needed distraction.

"Come in," Ben said, putting the paperwork down. The door opened and in walked in Davina, a huge smile on her face and a skip in her step. She held a white envelope in her hands. "Hi princess, how was school?" It wasn't uncommon for Davina to go and see her father after school.

"Good. I have a surprise for you," she said, giving her dad a hug before holding out the envelope.

"What's in the envelope?" Ben asked, taking it from her hands. Davina just smiled, gesturing for him to open it. Ben carefully opened the envelope and took out a piece of purple card stock paper. It had drawings all over it and a message in Davina's handwriting in the middle. There were stick on hearts and crowns scattered over the paper with a castle stick on at the top. The message in the middle read

 _Dear Daddy, you are invited to occumpany me to my school's father daughter dance. The details are on the other page in the envelope._

"Will you be my date Daddy?"

"I would be honored princess."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Kennedy shouted as she ran into her house after school.

"What is it angel?" Doug asked, meeting Kennedy at the door. The girl pulled her backpack off her back and opened the pouch. She pulled out her folder and grabbed a pink piece of paper. It had glitter all over it and had stars glued onto it. In the middle was the same message that Davina had written.

 _Dear Daddy, you are invited to occumpany me to my school's father daughter dance. The details are on the other page in the envelope._

"Are you excited Daddy? You get to take me to a dance!" Kennedy said, her smile taking over her whole face.

"I am very excited Kennedy," Doug said, pulling his daughter in for a hug.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Daddies, I'm home!" Taylor said as she walked through the door of her home. She walked into the kitchen where her fathers sat.

"Hey sweetie, how was school," Carlos asked as Taylor sat next to them at the table.

"Good," Taylor said before opening her bag and grabbing two envelopes, "I have something for you two." Taylor handed the red envelope to her Daddy (Carlos) and the blue one to her Dad (Jay). Both males opened the envelopes and found very similar sheets of blue paper. Each had sport stickers on them and Carlos' had a dog while Jay's had a tourney stick. In the middle was the same message that the other girls had written.

 _Dear Daddy/Dad, you are invited to occumpany me to my school's father daughter dance. The details are on the other page in the envelope._

"Listen up you two, there are some rules for this dance," Taylor said, giving her fathers her serious look, "First, there will be no sparkles or glitter on my dress. Second, no one in this house will wear pink. And third, there will be no corsage of any kind. I am not wearing some dead flower on my wrist all night. Is that understood?"

"Crystal clear sweetheart," Jay said, pulling Taylor onto his lap.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, the four men sat in chairs outside the dressing rooms at Evie's and Audrey's boutique. The girls needed dresses for the dance and their moms demanded that the fathers be there for support.

"How long does it take to pick out a dress?" Jay questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"The girls said that they needed to find the perfect dress and I guess finding the perfect dress takes a while," Ben said, checking his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"It's probably harder for Taylor, considering the majority of the dresses here have sparkles and Taylor refuses to be seen in things that shimmer or sparkle," Carlos said.

"I just hope Kennedy can pick a dress. Knowing her, she'll try on fifty and want twenty five of them," Doug said. After Doug said that, Mal, Evie, and Audrey emerged from the dressing rooms.

"Alright, you guys ready to see your beautiful daughters," Audrey said, all the men nodding. Evie and Mal stepped towards the dressing rooms and opened the curtains so the girls could walk out. They all looked beautiful. Davina was wearing a light purple dress that was lace at the top and ruffled at the bottom. It had a white belt in the middle with a purple flower on the end. Kennedy was wearing a pink dress that was covered in sparkles. It had white rhinestones on the top and a lace sparkly bottom. Taylor was wearing a dark blue dress that was simple. It was flowing and had a simple design at the top and a plain bottom. Now that the girls had their dresses, all they had to do was wait for the dance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The night of the dance had finally arrived and the girls were very excited, even Taylor. The girls all met up at the palace so that Evie, Mal, and Audrey could do there hair while the men waited. Taylor went simple and wore her hair in a pony tail and allowed Audrey to curl it into soft waves. Davina wore her hair back in a French braid with some loose hair by her forehead. Kennedy wore her hair in a half up half down style and had it curled and wore a sparkly bow as well.

Once the girls were ready, they met with there father's and took many photos. After their photo shoot, they were off to the dance. The girls had a blast. They danced all night long and ate lots of sweets. Taylor won the limbo competition while Davina's tiara drawing won the art competition. Kennedy won the award for Most Sparkles and got to wear a tiara for half the night. The girls had so much fun, but the best part was when they got to dance with their fathers at the end of the night.

By the time the girls got home, they were fast asleep. There sugar highs went away and they were exushuated after all that dancing. As each father carried their little girl inside, they all promised themselves one thing: They would always be there for their little girls. Always.


	9. Day in the Life (JayxCarlos)

super sorry about the lack of updates, but descendants 2 has inspired me to write more so enjoy this one-shot!

pairing: jaylos

kid: taylor

age of kid- 7 or 8

prompt- kind of combined a few that wanted more jaylos and taylor! basically it's differnet snippets of a typical day in the jaylos household.

* * *

 _5:30 am_

Carlos, awoken by his alarm, quickly turned the noise off in order to avoid waking his sleeping husband. As soon as the alarm was off, he got out of bed in order to begin getting ready. Since he ran the local animal shelter, he had to be there early to set up before opening at 8:00. He usually left the house at 6:30, waking up Jay before he left. Since Jay didn't have to be at work until 9, he was the one to wake up Taylor and get her ready for school. Carlos was secretly grateful he didn't have to get Taylor ready in the morning since Taylor wasn't a morning person.

 _6:25 am_

Carlos, dressed and ready for work, walked back into his bedroom. He made his way over to the bed where his sleeping husband laid. He sat down next to him on the bed and and gently shook his shoulder.

"Jay, wake up."

"Morning," Jay muttered, his voice groggy as he slowly opened his eyes, "You leaving for work?"

"Yeah, do you have a game today?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, it's an away game in Arendelle so I won't be home until late," Jay answered, sitting up and giving Carlos a kiss. "You'll get Taylor after school?"

"Yup, I'll pick her up and take her to the shelter with me," Carlos said. Carlos loved taking Taylor to the shelter with him after school, it was nice having a little alone time with his daughter. Plus, Taylor loved playing with the dogs.

"Alright, have a good day, love you," Jay said, giving Carlos one more kiss.

"Love you too, see you tonight," Carlos said before leaving. Once Carlos left, Jay crawled out of bed to begin getting ready. He found it was much easier in the morning to get everything ready for his day before waking Taylor up because once she was up, it was hard to get anything done.

 _7:15 am_

"Taylor," Jay called, walking into Taylor's room. He was done getting ready and it was time to start getting her ready.

Taylor's room was painted a light blue with white accents. She had her bed in one corner and her dresser in another. She had a bookshelf on one wall filled with different sports trophies and photos. There were toys scattered over the floor and there was a soccer ball on her desk. Taylor lied on her bed, snuggled up underneath her blue and green comforter.

"Come on, time to get up," Jay said, bending down near her bed, shaking her shoulders. Taylor moved, turning over to ignore her father. "Taylor, I know you're awake."

"No I'm not," Taylor muttered from under the covers.

"Come on, up and at em," Jay said, trying to pick his daughter up but she wiggled out of his grasp. "You know, your Daddy mentioned something about taking you to the shelter with him after school to play with the dogs."

"I'm up," Taylor exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"Come on munchkin, let's get you dressed."

 _7:45 am_

"Taylor, please sit down and eat your breakfast," Jay said, calling to his daughter in the living room. After getting her ready for the day, Jay sat her down in living for her to play while he made her breakfast.

"But dad, Clover, Alex, and Sam need to finish their mission," Taylor called back, refering to her dolls. While it may have seemed like Taylor wasn't the type of girl to play with dolls, she is. However, her dolls don't go to tea parties or on magical adventures. No, her dolls go on lifesaving spy missions and win championship games.

"They can finish their mission at recess, now come over here and eat," Jay called. After hearing a sigh and the pitter patter of feet, Jay smiled and moved to begin making Taylor's lunch for the day.

 _8:15 am_

"Anything exciting going on in school today," Jay asked as he drove Taylor to school. Taylor sat in the back of the car, her hair in two french braids (Jay was very proud when he mastered that hairstyle) wearing a simple blue shirt with leggings and sneakers.

"Eh not really," Taylor muttered before perking up, "But we're in gym today and I think Ms. Lonnie said we were going to do an obstacle course!"

"Sounds like fun," Jay said before asking, "But don't you also have a spelling test today?"

"Nope, that's tomorrow," Taylor answered as they pulled up to Auradon Elementary.

"Okay, have fun today sweetie, I have an away game at Arendelle so I'll be home late so remember to wait for daddy after school," Jay said, facing the back of the car and pulling Taylor in for a hug.

"Okay dad, good luck at the game, make sure to watch Arendelle's offense, they can be a sneaky bunch," Taylor said, waving goodbye before hopping out of the car, "Love you dad!"

"Love you more!"

 _3:00 pm_

"How was school today?" Carlos asked as he walked back to the shelter with Taylor, the school day having ended.

"Good, in gym class we were doing a super fun obstacle course. We got to go on balance beams and climb over a huge jungle gym. Kennedy didn't like the jungle gym part and got stuck. Stupid Steven tried to make some comments about how girls aren't good at sports or something silly like that so Davina and I helped Kennedy and proved him wrong. It got even better when he got stuck on the jungle gym and Ms. Lonnie had to climb up and help him," Taylor said, "And then at lunch Davina brought in cookies and they were amazing. And at recess we played spies and saved Auradon, you're welcome."

"Well, sounds like a pretty succesful day," Carlos said as they arrived at the shelter, "You want to help me with a special job?"

"Yes!" Taylor said, her smile growing at the idea of helping out.

"Some dogs need to get in some exercise, you want to help them by playing outside with them?" Carlos asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yes! I'll get the tennis balls," Taylor said, running over to a bin to grab some balls while Carlos walked over and let a few dogs out into the fenced in backyard.

 _6:00 pm_

"Thanks for dinner daddy," Taylor said as she sat at the kitchen table coloring while Carlos cleaned up their dinner of mac and cheese.

"You are very welcome," Carlos answered, cleaning the final dish and turning to his daughter, "You don't have any homework?"

"Nope!"

"Really? No quizzes to study for?"

"None are coming to mind."

"Not even a spelling quiz?"

"None that I can think of."

"Taylor, come on, we're gonna study for the quiz," Carlos said, sitting at the table with Taylor, who groaned at the idea of studying, "But if we finish quick enough, we can go play soccer in the backyard."

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's start studying!"

 _8:30 pm_

"Taylor, it's time for bed," Carlos said, standing in Taylor's room with his arm's crossed. Taylor was sitting on the floor, ignoring her father's wishes and playing with her dolls.

"I'm not going to bed until Dad comes home," Taylor said, not even looking up. Carlos sighed, while it was cute that Taylor wanted to stay up late to see Jay, he knew Taylor need to get a proper night's sleep or she'd be a pain in the morning.

"Taylor, you'll see him in the moring when you wake up, he won't be home until super super late," Carlos said, one step away from begging Taylor to sleep. Taylor was about to respond to her father when she heard the front door open.

"Dad!" Taylor exclaimed, hopping up and racing down the stairs. Jay turned after closing to the door to see Taylor fly off the stairs and he caught her in a hug.

"Hey munchkin, isn't it past your bedtime," Jay said after hugging her.

"She wanted to stay up to see you," Carlos said, stepping down from the stairs and hugging his husband.

"How did the game go? Did you win?" Taylor asked.

"We did," Jay said, picking Taylor up, "I'll tell you all about upstairs while you get ready for bed."

 _9:30 pm_

After getting Taylor to sleep, the two men got themselves ready for bed and collapsed in their own bed. While their days may seem long at times and it may not always be easy being a dad, those two wouldn't change anything.

* * *

hope you all liked that one-shot. I'm not sure what the next one-shot will be, maybe be one with mal and her son riley or one about davina and riley (i know someone requested something with riley)

if you have any ideas or requests, feel free to leave a review!

thanks for reading!


	10. Mischief at the Museum (MultiplePairings

someone requested this and i thought it was a super cute idea. this features a bunch of pairings and it's the first time i'm writing Amara, the daughter of jayxlonnie. enjoy!

parents- BenxMal, EviexDoug, CarlosxJane, JayxLonnie

Kid- Davina, Riley, Kennedy, Peter, and Amara

Age of Child- Davina, and Amara are 6, Kennedy is 5, and Peter and Riley are 4.

Prompt- All families are at the history museum of Auradon for a big event unveiling of a new exhibit and have BenxMal's kids sneak off and cause mischief before causing slight chaos when they stumble upon Mal's old spell book and uses the spells inside the book

* * *

"This is boring," Davina muttered to her friends and brother, standing with them at some event. Her mom and dad had told her and Riley that the museum was making a special exhibit for kids and that they were going to the opening along with their friends. Her parents made it sound fun but listening to people talk wasn't fun to a bunch of kids. Sure, there was bunch of activities and toys around them but they couldn't play with them yet because the people were still talking.

"I agree, how is this fun?" Amara muttered, her face glum before getting an idea, "We should go exploring!"

"What? Exploring?" Peter asked, holding his stuffed puppy Summer closer to him, "Mom and dad said to stay here."

"They got to go off and do something so it's only fair that we do too," Davina said, agreeing with Amara's idea.

"But mommy and daddy will get upset if we leave," Riley said, "And what if we get lost?"

"And what if my dress gets ruined? It's brand new," Kennedy said, twirling a bit in her sparkly pink dress.

"Your dress will be fine, and mommy and daddy won't be mad because we aren't leaving the museum, just this specific exhibit," Davina said, already looking around for the easiest exit.

"And we won't get lost because there are signs everywhere," Amara said, happy to finally be doing something.

"Alright, I guess exploring would be a lot of fun!" Kennedy said, on board now knowing her dress would be alright.

"I don't know," Peter said, "We could get into trouble."

"Fine stay here," Amara said, "But don't complain when we have fun while you guys stand here bored out of your minds." Davina nudged Amara and Kennedy, motioning towards the easiest exit. The three began moving towards it, trying their hardest not to draw attention to themselves. The two younger boys looked at each other before quickly following the girls, not wanting to be left out of the fun.

"Alright, time for some fun!" Davina said as soon as the kids were free from the exhibit. The five began running down the hallways, not completely sure where they were going.

"Now where do we go?" Kennedy asked, looking around at the different hallways and signs.

"I don't know, where do you guys want to go?" Amara asked, looking down different hallways.

"Look down there," Riley said, pointing at one hall that was currently under construction (unbeknownst to the kids), "They have stuff out that we can use!"

"Let's go!" Peter said, the five kids running towards the hall, climbing over the tape. In the hall, many magical artifacts were out of their cases, as they were in process of being packaged due to the construction but with the event going on, all the employees were busy working it. They were supposed to secure the exhibit but the employee forgot due to the stress of the opening.

"Wow, this looks just like the magic mirror my mommy told me about in her stories," Kennedy said, picking up her mom's old magic mirror.

"Do you think it still works?" Amara asked.

"Let's find out," Kennedy said, smiling, "Magic mirror in my hand, show me a place full of sand!"

"Sand?" Peter asked.

"It was the only word I could think of that rhymed with hand," Kennedy said before looking down at the mirror and gasping. "Look!" On the mirror, a clear image of a beach appeared.

"It worked!" Davina said, looking around at the hall, "Do you think everything else does too?"

"Look at that!" Riley said, grabbing a book that had a gold dragon painted on it, "It looks like the book from mom's story!"

"Maybe it is," Davina said, grabbing the book and opening it, "Look at all these spells."

"Should we try one?" Amara asked.

"I don't think so, we'd probably get in trouble, we aren't 'posed to use magic," Peter said.

"No one's going to find out, there's not one else here," Davina said, flipping through the pages.

"Ooh do that one! Make my hair pink!" Kennedy said pointing at a spell that supposedly changed hair color.

"Okay!" Davina said, reading the spell to herself once before speaking it aloud. "Beware, forswear, replace the old with pink hair!" As the soon as the spell was done, Davina's eyes flashed a dark emerald green for a second before returning to normal. Kennedy's normal brown hair was surrounded by green sparkles for a second before turning a light pink color.

"My hair's pink this is so cool!" Kennedy said, looking at her hair in the mirror.

"Try this one next!" Amara said, pointing at another spell.

"Double double toil and trouble, cauldron burst with brilliant bubbles!" Davina said, colorful bubbles filling the whole hallway.

"Pretty," Peter said, staring at the bubbles in awe.

"Ooh, try this one!" Riley said.

"Winter winds begin to blow, fill this place with snow," Davina said, a small snowfall beginning in the hallway.

"Yay snow!" the kids shouted, jumping up the grab the snowflakes falling from the ceiling.

"This is so much funner than that exhibit," Davina said, flipping through the books for more spells.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Five minutes prior_

The parents had been kept pretty occupied, many other guests coming up to speak with them. Everywhere they turned there was someone else who wanted to speak with them until finally, the eight parents seemed to finally be free.

"Who knew a museum opening would involve so much socializing," Mal said, her arm around Ben's as she regrouped with the others.

"Yeah, hopefully the kids are having more fun than us," Carlos said.

"Wait, where are the kids?" Jane asked, looking around and panicking when she didn't see Peter or the others.

"Relax, they're over their with the other kids," Doug said, pointing to the area where they had left the kids. The others turned to look only to find their kids absent from the playarea.

"Where are they? Wasn't someone supposed to be watching them!" Lonnie said, looking at the other adults.

"Yeah, weren't you on kid watch Ben?" Evie said, looking at the King.

"What? I was but then some council members wanted to talk to me so Jay said he would watch them!"

"Me? I wasn't watching them, I was talking to the coach from Arendalle!"

"It doesn't matter who was watching them, all that matters now is that we find them!" Mal said, stopping the blame game before it could start.

"They couldn't have gotten far," Jane said.

"Besides, what's the worst trouble they could get into? Everything's locked behind glass cases," Carlos said. However, as soon as the words left his mouth, a light snowfall began in the exhibit hall.

"What the-" Doug said, holding out his hand to catch a snowflake.

"Oh no," Ben said.

"You don't think-" Jay began to say.

"My spell book!" Mal said, looking at the others before they all ran out of the room, ignoring the other confused guests.

"Okay, where do they keep the book?" Lonnie asked as the group of them raced down a hallway.

"It's in the hall of magical artifacts, it should be right down their," Evie said, pointing to a hallway up on the right. They ran towards that hall as the snowstorm began to pick up.

"Oh my goodness!" Lonnie said as the parents reached the hallways where they were met with pure chaos. Peter sat huddling against the wall, holding Summer close to him as he tried to protect himself from the increasing snowfall. Kennedy, with her pink hair, was sitting next to Riley, who couldn't utter a single sentence due to the word twisting spell Davina tried. Amara was in the air as the result of Davina's levitating spell.

"Davina, get me down from here!" Amara yelled down to Davina from her spot near the ceiling, though she was moving around due to the wind from the snowstorm.

"I'm trying!" Davina shouted back, flipping through pages of the spell book with tears running down her face.

Each of their parents, once they were over the initial shock of the situation, ran towards their kid. Jane and Carlos went to Peter, who was crying, and held him, trying to calm him down. Ben, Doug and Evie ran towards Kennedy and Riley. Ben picked up Riley and assured him that everything was fine while Riley cried over not being able to speak properly. Kennedy, just overwhelmed by the whole situation, cried in Doug's arms while Evie put the magic mirror Kennedy had on the wall where it belonged. Jay ran to the Amara, standing underneath where she currently levitated. Mal and Lonnie ran to Davina, Mal taking the spellbook while Lonnie tried to comfort the sobbing child while her mother tried to fix the situation.

"Jay, you good?" Mal called out to Jay, having found the levitating spell counter incantation. Jay nodded at Mal, ready to catch his daughter. Mal said the incantation and Amara fell into her father's arm.

"I got you, I got you," Jay said, trying to comfort her daughter as she sobbed and held onto him like her life depended on it. Mal quickly undid the other spells as well before putting the spellbook where it belonged. She took Davina from Lonnie and walked over to Ben who was holding Riley. The parents made their way back to the event with the kids and after making sure everyone was safe there, the group left to go home to give their kids some rest.

* * *

i hope you liked this one-shot! the ending isn't my favorite but all my other endings didn't work well so i just went with this one. if you have any ideas for future chapters feel free to leave them in a review

thanks for reading!


End file.
